This invention relates to telecommunications wall outlets.
Telecommunications wall outlets are commonly known. These conventionally have a modular jack providing terminals for a customer's internal wiring for connection by a plug to telecommunication equipment which may be in the form of telephones or data processing terminals. Two modular jacks may be provided and these may be wired for use for different purposes, e.g. one for telephone use and the other for data processing use.
Recently, telecommunications outlets have been used in which a housing, suitably sized to fit into ordinary household electrical wall outlet boxes, carries a modular jack and another connector upon a support. With such outlets, the modular jacks need to be manually wired in a factory environment to the other connector. With the outlet then on site, the other connector then requires connecting to the customer's internal wiring as the outlet is being fitted into the wall outlet box. Because of the small size of the support to enable it to be fitted into a household electrical wall outlet box, there is a complication in that the wiring procedure within the factory is difficult to perform and, when on site, the presence of the factory wiring may be confusing to the installer.
The present invention seeks to provide a telecommunications wall outlet in which the above problems are minimized.